The Romance in a Kiss
by CrazyKidDeath
Summary: Set during Episode 15, what could of happened. OneShot


**The Romance in a Kiss**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Evangelion or any of its characters, I'm not making any money from this.

Shinji sat with his back against the sitting room wall, the soothing sounds of classical music drifted from the earbuds tucked in his ears. Glancing to the left he observed his room mate as she sat at the kitchen table, tapping her fingers with a thoughtful look on her face. Asuka's fiery red hair spilled over her shoulders and spread across the table, framing her face as she rested her head. Quickly looking away to avoid an argument Shinji thought back to the events earlier in the day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cello's weight rested against his shoulder as he drew the bow across the strings, eyes closed, he moved slowly with the music. Totally engrossed, Shinji failed to hear the opening of the apartment door or the echo of footsteps. Behind him someone started to clap, startling him out of his revere. He turned to the source, his team mate and fellow pilot Asuka.

"That was very nice Shinji" she complemented "I didn't know you played"

Embarrassed at the attention Shinji replied modestly "I started when I was 5 but I'm still not very good, I have no talent at all"

He lowered his head slightly to avoid looking at his room mate, surprisingly Asuka simply replied "Well perseverance wins the battle, I'm impressed"

Trying to prolong the conversation Shinji commented "I only started because my teacher told me to, but I could of quit any time"

"Well why didn't you?" Asuka asked curiously.

Shinji replied thoughtfully "No one told me to stop I guess"

With a exasperated sigh Asuka lay down in the sitting room "I should of known"

He quickly changing the subject "Hey your back early, I thought you were going out to dinner too" he asked cheerfully.

"Oh my date was even more boring then you, so when he was standing in line for the roller coaster I took a train back here" she said flippantly.

Looking a little surprised Shinji commented "That seems a little cold"

Asuka ended the conversation by sighing and replying "Kaji's the only real man in my life" Shinji also sighed before returning to his practice.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji finished practising and was putting away his instrument, Asuka had left a short time before to change and take a shower. He had just placing his cello back in his closet when the phone rang walking back into the kitchen he answered the phone.

"_Shinji? Its me Misato"_

"Right"

" _I'm out drinking with Kaji so don't wait up"_

"Yeah"

"_OK?"_

"Sure"

As Shinji hit the end call button Asuka walked in the room still drying her hair "Misato?" she inquired.

"Yeah, she'll be late so don't wait up for her"

"What!" the red head demanded loudly "You mean she's not doing to be back until tomorrow morning?"

"I doubt it" Shinji replied calmly "She's doing out drinking with Kaji"

"Are you dense? That practically guarantees it" Asuka said, clearly upset at the prospect. Turning she threw her towel back into the bathroom before stamping over to the table to take a seat. With a sigh Shinji lent against the wall and sat down, tucking the earbuds of his SDAT in he tried to lose himself in its calming music.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Shinji? You wanna kiss me?" Asuka's voice broke the silence. Wide eyed, Shinji turned and looked at Asuka in disbelieve "Huh? What?" was his surprised response, he pulled his earbuds out, making sure there was no mistake "You know, kissing" Asuka replied, sitting up she continued "Have you ever done it before?"

"Uh hum" Shinji nodded dumbly.

"Then lets do it" Asuka said excitedly.

Feeling doubtful Shinji asked "But why?"

His room mate shrugged before saying "I've got nothing else to do"

"That's your reason?" he exclaimed "Your weird"

A smirk slid across Asuka's face "What's the matter?" she asked contemptibly, sarcastically she continued "Scared to kiss a girl on the anniversary of your mom's death? Is she watching you from up in heaven?"

"That's not...!"

Asuka quickly cut off Shinji's angry retort "Or are you scared?" She added more seriously.

Jumping to his feet, Shinji angrily said "I'm not afraid! Pucker up!"

At the same time Asuka also rose to her feet "Right!" staring at him she added "Did you brush your teeth?"

"Yeah..." Shinji answered.

Moving purposefully forward, she announced determinedly "Then here I come" coming to a halt they faced each other, Shinji blushed slightly as Asuka began moving forward.

'This is really happening...' was his only thought. Asuka began closing the distance between them until their faces were only inch's apart, a few moments passed then Asuka moved even closer.

Just before they kissed Asuka said softly "Stop breathing, its tickling me" moving in for the kill, she pinched shut his nose before locking lips with his.

Shinji felt Asuka's fingers connect with his nose moments before her lips made contact with his.

'They feel so soft, warm...' he thought 'But this... this doesn't seem right, this isn't romantic. Isn't a kiss suppose to be more...'

Gently he reached up and broke Asuka's grip on his nose, instead he held her hand carefully.

'...more like this?'

Shinji moved forward, wrapping his free arm around the girls back and drawing her closer. Asuka tensed up but little by little she seemed to relax, slowly she snaked an arm around his neck and deepen the kiss.

'This is so wonderful...' Shinji thought to himself, the blissful thoughts and pleasure seemed to mix and churn in side of him. They slowly parted, Asuka's eyes wide and her cheeks flushed. Breathing heavily, she backed away. A sound broke the silence, the ring of the doorbell. Glancing in the direction of the door, Shinji broke eye contact. Immediately Asuka was gone in a flash of red, the slam of a door echoed through the apartment as she retreated to her bedroom.

A groan pasted his lips, he felt a tearing in his chest.

'I... I've lost her'

The doorbell went again, in a daze he slowly walked towards it trying desperately to compose himself.

'What did I do wrong?'

He opened the door and was met by the sight of Kaji supporting an unconscious, dishevelled Misato.

"Hey Shinji, I didn't wake you up did I?" Kaji said with his usual smile.

"No, I was still up" Shinji replied blankly 'Why did they have to come back now?'

Kaji walked in holding Misato up "So where's Asuka?"

Shinji suppressed his feelings, buried the pain like he always had. "I think she's gone to bed" he said quietly.

Moving over to Misato's other side he helped steer them towards her room, not knowing what was wrong Kaji remained silent as they put Misato to bed. As they walked back to the apartment door Kaji turned to Shinji.

"Is everything ok?" he inquired.

They stopped at the doorway, Shinji turned and looked at Kaji blankly "Yeah, everything is fine" 'No, I messed everything up'

Kaji looked a little worried but simply said "Alright, could you look after Misato for me?"

Shinji nodded, Kaji stepped through the door.

As he was walking off he called over his shoulder "And tell Asuka I said hi"

Shinji closed the door 'If she even wants to speak to me you mean'

Turning he fell back against the door 'Why now? Why not... in another hour or something?'

He wanted to cry so badly, to scream or shout, instead he pushed himself upright and walked back to the sitting room.

Sitting down on the couch he continued to question 'Why did she run away from me?'

Shinji was to busy berating himself to hear the whisper of movement behind him, he did notice when the object of his thoughts sat down beside him. Minutes pasted silently until.

"Don't say anything Third" Asuka snapped, cutting him off as he opened his mouth.

Asuka seemed to struggle for a moment then said quietly but firmly "Tomorrow we are going out shopping"

Shinji's head jerked up in surprise "But why?" he asked

Asuka leaned up against him, shoulder to shoulder "Well, we need to get you some new clothes if we're going to be dating"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes:-

Well here it is, this is the first fic I've ever uploaded and the second one i ever wrote. Hurray for me!

Anyway, sort of wanted to write what could have happened in that scene and my idea of how a relationship could start out with those two. Any constructive criticism and tips would be appreciated as the only way I'm going to get any better is if people tell me where I'm screwing up.


End file.
